The Struggle
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: Togusa tried his best to be a great friend, he really did. But sometimes he sucked at it. And if he didn't find this present for Erika by the end of the night, he was definitely going to suck at it. Join Togusa as he desperately tries to find his present for his friend, and eventually seeks the aid of his boyfriend, Kaztano. Togusa x Kaztano present. 12 Days of OTP Day 1.


Hello Durarara fandom! It's been 4 years since I last posted here. I have taken it upon myself to do The 12 Days of OTP, kind of similar to The 12 Days of Christmas. Basically for the next 12 days, I will post fics focusing on various OTPs that I have.

To start, we are going with Kaztano and Togusa! Kaztano was the lovely Italian gentleman that appeared in episode 6 of season 1 of Duarara. I believe that he and Togusa would have a lovely relationship ;) If you read this and agree, I actually wrote two more stories about them. Feel free to check them out.

Here is the prompt I used: Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it's been sold out everywhere. Character B helps.

Have fun!

\- Kida-Asumi

* * *

Christmas was something that Japan had been gradually adopting into its culture since the end of WWII. It wasn't nearly as grand as it was in Western countries, but the shopping scene was certainly just as stressful.

As Saburo Togusa shoved his way down the overcrowded streets of Ikebukuro, he regretted even agreeing to this stupid secret Santa with his his friends. And why couldn't he have gotten Dotachin? Why in the hell was he stuck trying to find this super limited edition game for Erika.

Hating himself just a little bit, he shoved his way in to what looked like a Fujoshi's heaven. After begrudgingly searching through tons of BL games and doujinshis, he reluctantly approached the front counter.

"I'm looking for this…" He asked the clerk, holding up his phone. He was mortified that he even had such a thing on his phone, even if it was just an image. His boyfriend had teased him about it last night when he had noticed the image, and offered his help in finding it. Togusa denied his help, but now he was regretting that decision.

His pride wasn't worth this stress.

"Unfortunately, I just sold my last one. Would you like a list of competitor shops that might have it? Or if you're not in a hurry, I could possibly order one for you." The clerk offered, a sweet smile on her face. Togusa sighed, nodding.

"I'll take the list." He grumbled. He waited impatiently for the clerk to write it out, shuffling his feet and rolling his shoulders. Being in his shop was making him antsy, and he was relieved when he was finally free from it.

With the list in hand, Togusa began his frantic search. The first two shops on the list were closed. He skipped the third because when he went to find it, he discovered it looks suspiciously like an adult sex shop that was way too pink. The fourth one he had honestly thought he had found it. He picked up the box, cried a little on the inside at the ridiculous price, and reluctantly took it up to the counter…

…just for the clerk to explain that that was just a display case, and they were sold out. Crushed, he had left the box and the store, and groaned when he noticed the time.

"Damn it." He cursed. He was running out of time. Just when he was about it give up and resign himself to the fate of being a shitty friend and settling on a different gift, he heard his boyfriend calling out to his customers.

"Rare presents! Inside information! Prayers for sale!"

"Maybe it's a sign!" He declared, quickly running over to Kaztano. The Italian seemed to be in great spirits, implying that he had managed to make a lot of money for the night. If even 1 out of every five men in the streets were as desperate as he was, he had little doubt that he really did make a bunch of money from just this night.

The holidays were a blessing and a curse for this very reason.

"Kaztano!" He called out. The man turned to him, a pleased smile on his face as he approached.

"Togusano! You came to see me at work?" He asked. Togusa ignored that question, quickly looking around before leaning in close.

"I can't find the thing Erika wants anywhere! Please tell me your source still has it." He begged, clasping his hands together as he gave a little bow. Kaztano's hand dropped on to the top of his head, ruffling up his neatly kept locks. When he chuckled, Togusa scowled.

"Let me give a call to my friend." He said. Togusa stood up, giving him a dirty look as he fixed his hair. Kaztano ignored it, humming to himself as he pulled out his friend and called his source. After speaking in a rapid mixture of Japanese and Italian, he nodded and hung up.

"He doesn't have it, but he knows a couple places to get more. Let's go! I can help." He said, taking off his sign. He stashed it and his things away before the two turned and began their search.

The search was a long one. The list that Kaztano had been given was not only longer, with well over a dozen possible sources, but it was also full of shady deals with people that Togusa had to constantly see if it might be a counterfeit. He thought they had gotten lucky twice, just to double check and find that it was in fact a fake. Kaztano and the dealer would then had a huge screaming match, directing the sleep-deprived public's attention to themselves. Hoping to avoid the police, Togusa had dragged his boyfriend away and they continued their search.

Then, finally, at the 10th name on Kaztano's list, they finally, finally found what they were looking for.

"It's legit!" Togusa cried, literally, hugging it close to him. Kaztano patted his head, a fond smile on his face, before he pulled his wallet out for him and bought the present.

Togusa was so relieved. Now he didn't have to be a shitty, good-for-nothing friend! Erika would be so excited to get this gift, he just knew it. After finishing the transition, he and Kaztano exited the store. Both winced as they noticed the sun's rays peeking up over the horizon.

"Home?" Kaztano asked. Togusa nodded, accepting his wallet from the Italian. Their walk home wasn't very long, and they remembered to pick up Kaztano's things along the way. The two shared their milk ritual, pleased smirks on their faces.

"What a long ass night." Togusa mumbled as they climbed the steps to their apartment. Hana was screaming at her newest boyfriend, and the Mexicans across the hall from them were blaring their Christmas music. Togusa hoped that they would manage to fall asleep despite it.

When his alarm went off just 4 hours later, Togusa groaned. It was way too fucking early.

"It's time to get up, _il mio amore._ " Kaztano murmured, running a hand over Togusa's back. Cracking open an eye, Togusa noticed that his boyfriend was sitting up in their bed, eyes locked on the American soap opera. He watched with him for a few minutes, snorting when the women who got married yesterday was suddenly in bed with her ex-husband. She was still in her wedding dress!

"I can't believe this." He grumbled, cuddling in closer to Kaztano's back. His boyfriend let out a chuckle, taking a drink from their bottle of sake. Eventually he forced himself up and in to the shower.

After having breakfast and saying their goodbyes, Togusa took his bagged present and went to Russia Sushi. He could hear Erika's bubbly voice from the entrance way. He made his way to their private room, a smile coming to his face as he took in their friends.

"Hey guys." He said, sitting down.

The meeting was full of laughter and playful banter. The presents were exchanged, and as expected, Erika cried when she opened her gift.

"You're the best!" She sobbed as she hugged him. Togusa's expression softened, and he placed his hand on her head.

His struggles from the day and night before were all worth it for this moment.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, it was great but it wasn't terrible? Thanks for reading! The OTP for tomorrow will either be Aomine and Kise from Kuroko's Basketball or Tokiya and Otoya from Uta no Prince-sama.

Note on the prompts: I just googled christmas writing prompts and chose them at random. Feel free to take them from me, as I don't own them anyway.

\- Kida-Asumi


End file.
